Babu
| resides = Coral Gables, Miami, Florida | billed_from = Holy City of Mecca | debut = 2000 | retired = 2008 | trainer = Self Trained | previous_efeds = Elite-X, RCWF, BAW, NGPW, GCW, NRCW (Bigtimes) IWA and SNA (Indys) }}Coming up in the new millennium as a "hardcore wrestler" was hard enough, but for Babu, the road to glory would be tougher than most. Babu was never a big wrestling fan, but at the age of 15, a chance encounter with wrestling legend "Sabu" was all that was needed to spark the career of an icon. From then on, hard-work, determination, the thrill of victory.. and the agony of defeat would all roll in to one big wrecking ball that was.. The Insane Arab. Roots Just a Kid At the age of 15, Babu was invited by a cousin to attend a wrestling show that was too good to miss. After hearing about the blood and barbwire that was ECW, Babu couldn't pass up seeing an event of such barbaric proportion. Amazed by what he saw, wrestling forever imprinted itself across the young heart of a hardened soul. After watching Sabu and Sandman in the Main Event, Babu found himself backstage with a few other fans and was introduced to the Homicidal, Genocidal, Suicidal freak himself. The autograph and a dream to someday fly as high and break as many tables as his newfound idol was priceless. Trouble Sparks a Change In 1998, Babu had already dropped out of High School and was focusing mostly on training. He stayed out of the streets by going to the gym on his days off from a part-time job. There he worked on his muslce tone, flew around the ring and worked on his lower body strength. Still, growing up in Downtown Miami was hard for Babu and he wasn't immune to the dangers of the inner-city streets. Gangs, drugs and violence all plaqued Babu's hometown of Liberty City, but he stayed strong in his focus on becoming a wrestler. One afternoon however, he found himself in a sticky situation with a neighborhood drug dealer. When the dealer felt disrespected by Babu's shunning his offer of becoming a pusher himself, a fight broke out and Babu left the kid with a broken nose, a bloody eye and an I.C.U. visit. Babu was sentenced to a year in a Juvenile Prison, but his time wouldn't break his spirit. What broke his spirit, was hearing about Sabu's departure from ECW. Having already been home for a week, Babu watched a match where if Sabu lost he'd have to leave ECW. Sabu lost to C.W. Anderson and Super Crazy. From there on, Babu decided it was time to finally make his move. He had been continuing his physical training during his lockup and felt he was in perfect shape to begin his career. Babu started wrestling for a small-time promotion under the alias of Acid. He found quick success and climbed the ranks of the organization in no time. He racked up titles on his own and tag titles with his partner Trip. Collectively, Acidtrip. It was a new millennium and Babu was on top of the world for a young rookie just getting his feet wet. In the Summer of 2000, he'd have a try-out with the biggest company in the world of Wrestling, Thaddius Peters' RCWF. Babu was signed by the Rhy'Din Championship Wrestling Federation and quickly found himself working house shows. But just when he was on the brink of bigtime, Babu found himself getting caught up in the dark shadows of the wrestling world. Early Drug Problems Babu wrestled on a rookie contract. And when RCWF was in the Gold Years, a rookie contract was FAT. FATTER than FAT CONTRACT himself. Babu came from a neighborhood where government welfare and food stamps were every block's major income. With the new money he had, he went crazy in spending it. Aside from his everyday Marijuana use, Babu began getting in to painkillers like Vicodin, Xanax and OxyContin. Soon his attendance to shows plummeted and he was suspended from the federation. As his money dwindled, so did the women and the friends, and especially the drugs. Instead of turning to armed-robberies for his drug money, he took the smarter approach. He entered the Hanley/Hazleden Center in West Palm Beach, Florida, for a 30 day rehab. On his 5th day, Babu met his good friend and soon-to-be tag team partner, God Van Damn. GVD never even liked wrestling, he used to call it Men in Tights. But after countless 1 on 1's on the basketball court, Babu knew his new friend had an athletic talent. After their time was up, the two left the Center and moved in together in to a small apartment in Hollywood, Florida. They trained with each other at a local gym for another month straight, until the two were ready for the big time. Babu, again. The Birth of Babu and GVD The Insane Arabian Gangsta Arrives In early 2001, Babu began showing up at RCWF events and running his mouth to the event staff. An announcer by the name of The Crude was calling shows back then and told the world that Babu would make his impact soon enough. At the 2002 Royal Rumble, Babu finally made his debut. He was announced and entered the Rumble like a bat out of hell, eliminating everyone in his path, until eventually being tossed out and over the top rope. That didn't stop his fiery entrance in to the RCWF, as during that Rumble he had managed to eliminate some big names, and take the fight to others before his departure. Reviewing the replay of the Rumble and his time in it, Babu was satisfied with where he was physically. He knew he could hang with the best of them. Soon after, on an edition of Thursday Kiss My Ass! Babu introduced RCWF to his tag team partner..God Van Damn. Babu and GVD arrived on the scene together in RCWF and stormed the Tag Team division. Teams like the Bradleys, Roz and Dan Shoryu, The TableBomberz, The Crimsons and the Monoxides were all dominant forces but a new wave of teams were arriving and ready to take over. One of which were the young, fast, and vicious Babu and GVD. They found themselves in early battles with the Dark Angel and Demetrius Kraine. These matches went the distance everytime, and both teams racked up victories against the other in a tug-of-war of back to back matches week in and week out. The battles all accumulated in to one giant bloodfest at Over The Edge in June 2002. The stakes were a shot at the World Tag Team Titles. The match was Barbwire Ropes. RCWF Over The Edge 2002 Both teams went balls to the wall and would lose a partner each before it came down to Kraine and GVD. Kraine would score the victory in a controversial ending that saw both teams continue fighting past the match's end. The Front Office of RCWF came down hard on GVD and Babu for their inciting the small riot, and the men found themselves split up. GVD would fall off the map over the rest of the summer for 2002, while Babu swore that he would continue fighting until he saw gold. So with GVD out of the picture, Babu began his solo career with no one to watch his back. Solo Success as The Arabian European Champion RCWF Homicide 2002 Babu took a few weeks off but came back to regular duty and got heavy on the house show scene. After weeks of grueling matches, Babu found himself back on Demolution and by the end of the summer he was a regular on Painkiller again. Babu got in to a heated feud with Dan O'Mally during the end of July 2002, and would go back-and-forth with the man for weeks until the feud came to a boiling point one night in Dublin, Ireland.. O'Mally's birthplace. Until now, Babu had been a major fan-favorite in RCWF. But this night, Babu dominated O'Mally and showed so much disrespect to the crowd in Ireland that from then on.. he would be hated by all. Babu bloodied O'Mally in front of his fellow Irishmen and disrespected him in a way that got the entire locker room's attention. RCWF was in the middle of a Worldwide Tour, and things got even more interesting when O'Mally and Babu fought in Saudi Arabia. O'Mally had won the European Title a week before, and used it to defeat Babu in his religion's birthplace of the Middle East. Before long, a title match was set up and Babu would claim his first piece of gold in Thad Inc. Dan O'Mally suffered an injury to the crazy Arab and James LeBlanc soon stepped up to battle Babu in his place. LeBlanc and Babu had wars with each other which accumulated in to RCWF's August PPV, Homicide 2002. Volt Krueger had defeated LeBlanc a week earlier and earned a spot in the match, thus making it a three-way bout. The three went tooth-and-nail and in the end Babu was the victorious one.. proving that he was more than capable of being a great champion, as he'd go on to defend his title for a good reign. Bad Attitude But after losing the title to LeBlanc months later, Babu also proved he was the worst of losers. Sore with the outcome of a close match, Babu began beating himself up over the loss of his European Title. He'd face LeBlanc for it and win it back twice, but twice had lost it again. By then, backstage fights and legit heat with James LeBlanc off the air would find Babu suspended and he soon found himself out of a job. Babu took the firing to heart and began turning back to drugs. During a raid in Miami, Babu was found in a notorious drug dealer's house with an ounce of weed, and two bottles of Xanax prescription painkillers. He was sentenced to nine months in jail. Babu had went from being on top of the world, to seeing 2002 go by behind bars. As 2003 came, he started getting down on himself. He would get overweight in jail and as he was released in the summer of 2003, found he was too out of shape to get back in to wrestling. Return to Fame RCWF Wrestlemania 2004 Babu would be determined to get back in shape, and over the course of a three month pilgrammage to Mecca, he trained and got back in perfect physical condition. Babu worked the indy circuits, even winning the NRCW Intercontinental Title from Michael Crowe before returning and on the weekend of January 2nd, 2004, he made his return to RCWF for the spectacle that was Wrestlemania. Guy Silencine would be the opponent in what would be the first of many classic battles. The first of the series however went to the legend and veteran, Guy. The two went at it with an array of amazing aerial manuevuers. In the end, Guy was able to lock in his Single Leg Boston Crab for the victory. Babu proved though that he could hang with the elite class of RCWF as he did when he first arrived. And at that night, one of the greatest events in Thad Inc history, Babu shined in his loss. The Return of GVD GCW..GCW..GCW! After RCWF went through a few changes, it would re-open as GCW in April 2004. When it did, Babu brought back an old friend. GVD re-arrived on the scene and soon the old tandem began raising hell. After doing some of the Boss' dirty work, the duo got in good with Thaddius. So, GVD and Babu were booked weekly in 2 on 1 handicapped matches where they'd face an unlucky opponent. They ran through the roster and garnered the reputation of being the toughest guys in the company. After a few months, a wrestler by the name of Rave started to get pissed at GVD and Babu's antics. He'd try relentlessly to beat the men by himself and after weeks of trying, he begged for a shot at the two with a partner. He was granted the match, and soon YBK would be introduced in to the mix. Young Brooklyn Killa was a big man, and had been the closest in beating both Babu and GVD, but failed a month earlier. But during the tag team match, YBK dominated both men during his time in the ring. Rave tagged out and YBK would do all the work. Though, in the end, the never say die husslaz reigned victorious. Thanks to a chair, a God-Damninator and a Camel Clutch on the YBK. These matches put Babu and GVD on top of the tag team division, as they'd soon become serious contenders to the titles and claim to GCW's best tag team; which The Headshop clearly represented. GCW Scars and Stripes 2004 At GCW Scars and Stripes 2004, Babu and GVD faced off against Thaddius Peters and the returning Krow, The Headshop (Rogan Reid and John Cena) and Rave and YBK. But as the match was set to go underway, GVD was nowhere to be found. Babu was asked if he wanted to go out with another partner, but he said if GVD decided not to show up, then he'd have to fight for both of them. Babu went out alone, and would fight against three other teams on his own. During the end, it came down to The Headshop, Babu, Krow and Thad and Rave. Thad eliminated Rave and Babu dominated Krow in his return. From ringside to the crowd and even in the boiler room. Babu got the pinfall on Krow and as he did, The Headshop defeated Thaddius. This set up Babu versus The Headshop, as he'd climb back in the ring and the two started to circle like vultures. Easily, it seemed, the task would be for them to stake claim to those vacated Tag Titles. But the man who had been taking advantage of 2 on 1's his entire stay in GCW was not going to go down without a blaze of glory. Babu showed guts and managed to defeat Rogan Reid with a Camel Clutch submission. It was down to Cena and Babu. Both men went at it ruthlessly. But the numbers game was still played against Babu as Reid stayed ringside and got involved just as soon as he was eliminated. Just as Babu would get the upper hand, Reid would somehow distract or attack the Arabian Hype, allowing Cena time to recoup. When it seemed Babu would do the impossible, after an Arabian Face Eraser that completely shattered Cena's skull, Rogan again interferred during the pin. Cena ultimately got the victory, as Babu just could not squeeze in a win between Reid's interference. The Headshop went on to win the titles, and dominated the GCW Tag Team Division for the summer of 2004. Sweet Victory At King of Kings PPV in September of '04, Babu and GVD found themselves once again at the mountain top. They had defeated Damon Steele and Kryle in a #1 Contenders Match; for The Bradley Brothers' Tag Team Titles. Babu and GVD had been teaming for years up to this point but had nothing to show for it. The Bradleys had been wrestling a little longer and had NUMBEROUS tag team title runs. Babu and GVD without a doubt entered the match as underdogs, but many in the arena felt this match was of equal opportunity for the taking. Showing their true fighting nature, Babu and GVD took the legendary tag team to their limits, fighting valiantly as they brought their thuggish street nature and let it clash with the brash, Rock N Roll celebrity status of the Bradleys. GVD scored a pinfall and the arena erupted as it seemed the two would finally do it. And just as the titles were handed to the referee, a GCW official rushed out and claimed GVD was not tagged in properly. The Miami Boys were furious. It seemed that was the end for Babu and GVD. That was the time of the match where they usually went nuts and combusted. And in that moment, where everyone felt the two about to explode? It was GVD who prevailed with the coolest of heads, taking Babu aside, tagging himself in and cooling the Arab down...who wanted to go bezerk. The man who had no-showed big time title matches in the past and basically turned his back on Babu many times.. tagged in and took control. GVD locked his Godlock on R.B. Bradley and made him tap an hour in to the match. The arena again erupted as the Bradleys took a walk of shame, right in to the Thad Inc. sunset; never to be seen again. Babu and GVD celebrated as a small pocket of wrestling marks tried to downplay the importance of their victory in the upcoming weeks. But the celebration didn't stop. Money flew in the air, the titles were put on display around the waists' of naked women and hydro weed was puffed on as they celebrated a long, turmoil-filled career that all accumulated in to one gigantic moment that night, King of Kings, 2004. Bittersweet Truth It almost seemed too good to be true, and it was. A few months after winning the titles, Babu and GVD went back to their lazy work ethic. The late nights, the weed, the drinks, the partying..it all came back to haunt them. The two were stripped of the titles soon after a no-show. GVD would take time off and bask in his glory of winning the titles. He got a major pay increase and would take his benefits on the road to live the party life. After that, he would open up his own chain of Tattoo Parlors in Miami. Babu found himself once again a singles wrestler. Back on His Own GVD And Babu's final match as a team was way behind the Arab. From this point on, there was only Babu to carry on the tradition of the ECW Ripoffs. Babu faced HBK at GCW Snowbrawl 2004 for a shot at the World Title. He won, and would square off against Guy Silencine in an epic Ladder Match. Guy again came out victorious against Babu, but not without feeling the pain of a hardfought victory. Babu did something many hadn't up to that point, almost took the title from Guy. It wouldn't be until the roster split and the re-opening of GCW would Babu taste his first World Heavyweight Championship. He faced off against Raven in another epic Ladder Match. This time, Babu won with an Arabian Facebuster off the ladder on to Raven and through a table. Babu would hold the title for a few weeks and eventually dropped it to Guy Silencine. Deep in his heart, not even a World Title could compare to winning his first Tag Team Titles with his long time friend, and sometimes nemesis, GVD. But all the Arab knew was wrestling...so with a weaker passion for the game, he continued on. The Umbrella Nationals At the end of 2004, GCW entered the Umbrella Nationals against WWA and HPWF. Babu took part in the opening match that evening and lost to R.B. Bradley in a close matchup. Babu seemed to have R.B. beat a few times, but the veteran proved to be too much. GCW would lose every match, and Thaddius took it to heart. He'd leave the wrestling scene.. but return in April 2005 with New Glory. New Glory Professional Wrestling Babu and...Guy Silencine?! Babu returned to wrestling a few weeks after NGPW opened. And in a rare turn of events, was booked to team with arch nemesis Guy Silencine. The two flurished as tag team partners, but not without controversy. Babu once slapped Guy around and dragged him by the hair during a match to tag himself in. But the two still seemed to be a dominant team, running through opponents en route to a title shot. NGPW Scars and Stripes 2005 At NGPW Scars and Stripes 2005, Babu once again found himself in a big time Tag Team bout. This time it was with Guy Silencine, against the upstart MoorePeters{ Nathan Moore, Tad Peters }, and old foes; the Headshop. NGPW was just starting, so again this match was for the first Tag Team Titles, as were the 4-Way in GCW. This Triple Threat Tag Team battle saw the Headshop get elimainted rather early, followed by Guy. Guy watched on from ringside as Babu eliminated Nathan and faced off against Tad for the Tag Titles. But soon after Moore's elimination, Guy left for unknown reasons; similar to Phil Simms in the 1990 Super Bowl. Babu wasn't puzzled, as he had been in this spot before. It was 2 on 1 and he eliminated 1/2 of his opposition, only to face off against one, with the partner still ringside, and him all alone. Babu dominated Moore and went on to do the same with Peters, until late interference from Nathan cost the Arab the match. MoorePeters went on to win the titles, and like in GCW with Headshop, they reigned supreme from that point on. NGPW Cyberslam 2005 But that wasn't the end for Babu and Guy. They earned another shot at the gold and at Cyberslam 2005 faced off against the champs, MoorePeters, in the first ever Bloody Tuesday match. Guy would be eliminated first, along with Moore. And like the match a month before, it was Tad and Babu. Babu hit one of the moves of the year, as he Hurricanrana'd Tad off the barbwire-wrapped top of one cage wall and back in to the ring. When Babu went for the cover, Nathan Moore rushed in for the save. An enraged Babu answered by DDT'ing Moore face-first in to the remains of a glass table from prior in the match. When he got back up, Tad was already waiting and nailed his patent Zombie Maker. Babu fell to the numbers once again. Through it all, Guy once again left the ring after his elimination. This brought more conflict to the two's partnership, as their hatred for each other was already brewing from day one as a duo. NGPW Bloodshed 2005 Babu and...Krow?! At NGPW Bloodshed 2005, Babu and Guy again had a shot at the tag titles and MoorePeters. However, turmoil between Guy and Babu was brewing and at the sound of the bell.. Guy up and left the apron. He left Babu stranded in what was another Bloody Tuesday Match. Babu was dominated from the sound of the bell. But 15 minutes in.. the lights turned out..then back on.. and there stood Krow. The legendary Krow had came to Babu's aide, more importantly, he came to get some of Thaddius' son. Krow took care of Tad with his trusty black ballbat, and Babu and Moore went at it with one another. Krow would be eliminated by Moore after Krow eliminated Tad. That left Babu and Moore for one more go. But the earlier beating proved to wind Babu and in the end he couldn't fend off Moore's attacks. At the finale of the event, Krow gave a Bloodshed to all competitors in the match including Babu. Going Overboard on Revenge After the beating sustained at Bloodshed, Babu needed a few weeks off. When he returned to the ring, he was instantly booked against Guy Silencine. Since Bloodshed, all Babu wanted to do was get revenge on his "tag team partner". Babu and Guy never really looked at each other as true partners, let alone friends, and with all their history, this Revenge Match was doomed to self-destruct. The always cool-headed Guy took on the hot-headed Babu and after Babu won the match, the decision was reversed due to the continued beating. NGPW officials had to pry Babu off of his ex-partner and Guy was declared the victor. Taking that decision to heart, Babu and the Front Office once again saw strained relations. Having by now proven his worth to Thad Inc as both a valued wrestler and a veteran in the game, he wasn't fired. Instead, Babu informed Tad Peters that he would be taking some time off. This time, it was just to collect himself. Unlike prior "Vacations", Babu stayed drug free the entire time. He trained even harder, physically, mentally and spiritually, to get his head back in the game. NGPW King of Kings 2005 Babu returned to NGPW a month after the Guy fiasco and found himself in a match with AJ Styles for number one contendership to Christian Cage's US Title. The crowd erupted when Babu came out, and he completely squashed AJ in the match. At King of Kings 2005, the PPV where Babu and GVD won their first Tag Titles, Babu was set to face off against Cage. And much like his match against AJ, a squash. Only in Christian Cage's favor. However, The Arabian Hype did mount a comeback that saw him almost steal the title from Cage. Though, the veteran Christian was just too much to overcome, as he soon went on to win the bout. Babu was back to scraping for number one contendership. Over the course of 2005 and in to 2006, NGPW saw Christian Cage rise and Roz return to take control. Babu would score singles victories against NGPW greats such as Guy, Cage, Roz, Hassan, Peters and Moore during this time. But he never seemed to gain enough momentum to put a winning streak together. Babu questioned weather he had enough to keep going. Years upon years piled on his body, and the scars of countless barbwire battles had taken toll on him physically. Mentally, Babu needed time off. And he was granted so by the brass of NGPW. Babu would take another religious pilgrimage to Mecca, and find himself through solitude and meditation. All-the-while, he'd continue his workouts to keep his body in perfect condition. Barbwire Academy Wrestling The True Calling The summer of 2006 was coming nearer, and Babu was still no where to be found. NGPW was shining under the leadership of Tad Peters and the World Champion Roz. But Tad found trouble when an upstart federation named IWA began invading events and talking trash. The IWA and NGPW would have a heated rivalry and soon came BAW. BAW was created to rival the IWA, and it was called Barbwire Academy Wrestling. Babu found out that Tad Peter's cousin, Perry Peters, had started BAW and was looking for a few guys to flagstaff the company. And without hesitation, Babu made his return. BAW was a small-time company, but it stuck true to the independants style of wrestling as it was strictly action and no bullshit. Babu debuted on an episode of BAW Mayhem and destroyed Dallas McGruder. With the fans behind Babu, at the following Mayhem, he'd see himself facing off against a young CJ Covoski for a shot at the World Championship. As he did against Dallas, Babu breezed by CJ and dominated on his way to an epic battle between long time foe, Rainer Crimson. BAW Pit of Dispair 2006 At BAW Pit of Despair 2006, Babu and Rainer faced off for Rainer's World Title, in the first (and so far, only) ever Pit of Despair match. A scaffold was lifted 100 feet in the air, and directly below it was a pit of barbwire, glass and metal shards. Whoever fell was destined for doom. Babu, the much smaller of the two, fought Rainer with everything he had. At the end, Babu used one of the poles holding the scaffold flooring to the scaffold roof to swing around and dropkick Rainer 50 feet in to the pit! The crowd went nuts as the bloodfest had ended, and Babu raised the BAW World Title high. The BAW Title would however become the most marked piece of treasure in all of wrestling. The line to get it was big, and Babu wasn't able to fight everyone off. He eventually dropped the title to Triple H a month later, but during his run as BAW World Champion, the company flurished with high-ratings and great ticket sales. People called BAW, BAWbu, indicating that Babu was probably the greatest competitor to ever wrestle in the short-lived company. After losing the title, Babu would compete against Rainer Crimson in a series of matches on BAW's weekly Mayhem telecast. The feud came to a hault one night when Babu tossed Rainer off a third-story balcony and to the arena floor. Rainer somehow earned the win that night, but both men had proven that their hatred for each other would destroy their careers. Babu agreed to take some time off, and he did. BAW would slowly begin to fall apart afterwards.. but not until one last hurrah. The Greatest Event.. EVER. NGPW vs. BAW Wargames 2007 During Babu's time-off, the BAW had began invading it's father-company.. the NGPW and Tad Peters. Guys like CJ Covoski would lead the charge and as 2007 came, the war raged. BAW would go to shows like Glory and Meltdown, as guys from NGPW came to Mayhem. After a few months, the stage was set for NGPW War Games. It was a 10 on 10 BAW vs NGPW war match. I don't remember all participants, but the young guns from BAW really showed up that night and proved their worth. Right before the match Babu managed to sneak an old foe friend on to the side of BAW. In the likes of.. Rogan Reid! NGPW was shocked when Rogan returned from exile to take the side of BAW and off-camera close friend, Babu. The two flurished as they teamed up on NGPW wrestlers and eliminated them left-and-right. When the smoke cleared and the last of the two teams were standing, it was Babu and Rogan Reid standing across the ring from the legendary John Kaos and his partner, Jake Michaels. Rogan and Jake went at it furiously, leaving Kaos and Babu to square up. Jake and Rogan eliminated themselves. This left Kaos vs Babu, as all eliminated participants were FORCED backstage. The two went at it for a while, with Babu bringing the hardcore pain, and Kaos staying true to his technical roots. Who some consider the greatest ever, Kaos locked Babu in to the KFX and the Arab tapped. The two had survived the biggest brawl ever, but only one had survived the final battle, securing the war for his team. In true Arabian Hype fashion...Babu came up an inch short; on the biggest night in Thad Inc. history. Post Wargames and the Last Days Wargames was over and the NGPW would never be the same. BAW was soon disbanded after the loss, and a lot of the NGPW superstars were soon looking for work in HPWF. Tad Peters was stressed and barely running shows at the end of NGPW, but a few wrestlers did manage to give the fans one last send-off. Babu defeated Black Dragon two weeks in a row, and in his last appearance was ordered to takeout World Champion Corey O'Brian. O'Brian had been spouting off about his greatness and Tad Peters took offense to it. O'Brian told Tad that he could beat anyone, and out came the Insane Arab. O'Brian showed no fear and the two locked up in a great match. But Corey didn't have the answers to the crazy Babu, and in his final NGPW match, the Arab defeated the World Champion. Soon after, the NGPW was officially closed. That was the Spring of 2007. Shortly after the closing of NGPW, Babu worked a few indy matches for some smaller organizations. By the time the middle of summer rolled around, Babu had already became stressed with the workings of smalltime promoters. His last match wrestled was in GZW, under the moniker of Kijishiro Hussein. He'd take the next 10 months to mentally unwind and look back on his life. RCWF...A Rebirth. Revolution Championship Wrestling Federation In May 2008, Thaddius Peters returned to the wrestling world. He hadn't been around for years, after giving his son Tad Peters all control over Thad Inc. This time, RCWF was running under the name REVOLUTION Championship Wrestling Federation, forever leaving the legacy of Rhy'Din behind. Babu immediately jumped at the opportunity to return to the ring and after a Dark Match against Jerry Watts on Painkiller that he'd win, it was official. The Arabian Hype was now back in the game, doing what he did best. Bring the pain. RCWF Cyberslam 2008 At RCWF Cyberslam 2008, Babu took on Mr. Bean, Corporate Krow and Lance Dragonite for the upbeat Hardc(k)ore Championship in a Barbwire Ropes Match. Babu completely annihalated Mr. Bean, of course, and then set his attention on Lance, who had eliminated Corporate Krow moments after Babu made Bean tap out. The two went at it with everything they could. Afterall, both men had just spent a good hour beating down and defeating the other two from the match. However that didn't stop Dragonite and Babu from digging deep and pulling fumes out of their tanks, working collectively on that alone. The gas had been all used up. Lance worked quickly at the beginning, but towards the end, The Arab had gained control and the rest was a lock. The Arab stood tall after forcing Lance to tap out curtosey of the Cameltoe Clutch. A great match it was.. Babu left RCWF soon after his Hardcore Title victory after yet another fallout with the Front Office. He hasn't wrestled for RCWF since that summer of 2008. The company soon closed its doors but has yet resurfaced under a new moniker. Babu had a match in April 2009 versus Jerry Watts in Rainer Crimson's Elite-X. That was seen as a One Night Only sort of deal, and since then The Arabian Hype has been out of the game. Championships and Accomplishments *'GCW World Heavyweight Champion (x1)' *'BAW World Heavyweight Champion (x1)' *'RCWF Hardkore Tag Team Champion (x1 with GVD)' *'RCWF Tag Team Champion (x2 with GVD)' :*Babu/GVD were stripped of the titles for their first reign :*GVD noshowed an event, forcing Babu to defend alone, ending their second reign *'NRCW Intercontinental Champion (x2)' :*Babu was stripped of his second I.C. title due to an injury *'RCWF European Champion (x3)' *'RCWF Hardcore Champion (x1)' :*Babu quit RCWF and retired as the RCWF Hardcore Champion :*'1 Time GCW Man of the Globe Finalist' :*'2005 NGPW Royal Rumble Finalist' :*'2007 NGPW/BAW War Games Finalist' :*'Lost to DJ Terlaak in Remember X-Fighter Match' :*'Only Wrestler to Lose Go To Jail Match' vs. God Van Damn, GCW PPV :*'Only Wrestler to Win Pit of Despair Match' vs. © Rainer Crimson, for BAW World Title :*'Multiple Match of The Month Winner' :*'GVD/Babu's Tag Matches Sparked the RCWF RATINGS SYSTEM' Entrance Themes *'Clan' ``Triumph`` (w/ GVD and solo) *'Dre/Ice Cube' ``Natural Born Killaz`` (w/ GVD and solo) *'Tupac '``Troublesome '96`` *'Dogg/C-Murder' ``No Limit`` *'P/Magic' ``Ghetto Godzilla`` *'C-Murder/B.G.' ``Ya'll Heard Of Me`` *'Babu' ``Babu in Deep Concentration`` (rare) *'Keith Murray, Ghostface, Craig Mack' ``Special Delivery Remix`` *'Khadafi' ``The Truth`` *'CNN' ``Ya'll Dont Wanna`` *'CNN' ``Invincible`` *'Camp Clik' ``Trading Places`` *'Dre/Snoop Dogg' ``Deep Cover`` *'Mafia' ``N 2 Deep`` *'Mafia' ``Land of The Lost`` *'Mafia' ``Anyone Out There`` *'Mafia' ``War Wit Us`` *'Mystikal' ``Mystikal Fever`` *'Bone/Bone Thugs' ``World War`` *'Shyne' ``More or Less`` *'Paul/Lord Infamous' ``U On't Want It`` :*On any given night, don't be surprised to hear the Arab using a fresh, new theme. He switches up to change the moods from match-to-match, though Natural Born Killaz and Triumph were the most used in his early years. Style Babu has worked matches with hundreds of wrestlers in his career, and his ability to mimic them never ceases to amaze audiences worldwide. When not booked in a gimmick match, the Arab tends to mimic his foe's technique. Against bigger opponents, the Arab has showcased an amazing array of high-flying moves that come from every angle. Versus the smaller, quicker wrestlers, the Arab tends to take control with a power game full of Suplexes and Piledrivers. Though, the Aerial Assault and Hardcore Nature will always be the Arabian Hype's trump cards. Deathmatches and matches with No Disqualification will always favor The Insane Arab. Babu is also a master of Wu Shu martial arts and the Zui Quan style of drunken boxing. Movebase *'Finishers' :*''Arabian Skullcrusher'' (Chair-assisted Top Rope Legdrop; with opponent's face wedged between a second chair) :*''Arabian Facebuster'' (Chair-assisted Top Rope Legdrop) :*''Arabian Face Eraser'' (Chair-assisted God-Damninator) :*''Arabian Dome Exploder'' (Chair-assisted Guillotine Legdrop) *'Submission Specials' :*''Cameltoe Clutch'' (Modified Camel Clutch) :*''ALLAHCK'' (Spinning Toe Hold/Leglock in to Chickenwing Wristlock combonation) *'Regulars' ::*''Quadruple Jump Moonsault'' :*''Springboards'' ::*''Springboard Hurricanrana'' ::*''Springboard 180 Legdrop'' ::*''Springboard DDT'' ::*''Springboard Dropkick'' ::*''Springboard Somersault Frogsplash'' ::*''Springboard Corkscrew Legdrop'' ::*''Springboard Clothesline'' ::*''Springboard Wheelkick'' :*''Suplexes'' ::*''Straight Jacket Suplex'' ::*''Sambo Suplex'' ::*''Cradle Suplex'' :::*''Double Cradle Suplex'' ::*''Full Nelson Suplex'' :*''Piledrivers'' ::*''Pulling Piledriver'' ::*''Jumping Piledriver'' ::*''Cradle Piledriver'' :*''Tilt-A-Whirls'' ::*''Tilt-A-Whirl Swinging DDT'' ::*''Tilt-A-Whirl Hurricanrana'' ::*''Tilt-A-Whirl Suplex'' *'Favorite Weapons' ::*''Screwdrivers'' ::*''Barbwire'' ::*''Glass Tables'' *'Defunct Tag Team Combos' :*'Cameltoe Clutch / Godlock' (with GVD) :*'Cameltoe Clutch / Running Dropkick' (with GVD) :*'Toprope Suplex / 6-Star Frogsplash' (with GVD) :*'Double Legdrops through Table' (with GVD) :*'Rolling Blunts (Thunder)' (with GVD) :*'Double Arm Wringers' (with GVD) :*'Miami Beatdown (repeated stomps)' (with GVD) =References= Check out the RCWF. [http://www.tadpeters.com www.tadpeters.com http://www.tadpeters.com/ Did You Know? After GVD and Babu won their Tag Team straps at King of Kings 2004, GVD took his time off. Babu would go on to find single's success. But at Wrestlemania 2004, Babu and GVD actually went one on one. The best-friends wrestled in their only match, a NO DQ, Street Fight, that was so-elequently dubbed: Go To Jail Match. The Loser, of course, had to spend the night in Jail. Babu and GVD tore each other up, but in the end, God Van Damn scored the victory. Babu spent a night in jail. During the match, Babu put GVD's head through a glass popcorn machine and burned his face. Also, GVD lit Babu's head on fire with a blow-torch. The two haven't tagged with one another, or fought against each other, since. That was GVD's last match. A few weeks following the King of Kings 2004 PPV, Babu and GVD defended the Tag straps against the Headshop and Jake Michaels/Shifty Bradley? The interesting part of this match is that towards the ending, the entire bottom bowl of the American Airlines Arena in Miami (Babu/GVD's hometown), started rioting. Chairs, cups, concession items, shirts, lighters, were all thrown in to the ring. Massive fights broke out in the crowd. Fans shook the arena so hard it caused the match to be called off. At the 2006 NGPW Trench Wars, Babu was eliminated by IWA wrestler Mercury. At IWA Wrestlemania 2006, Babu challenged Mercury to a RCWF vs IWA Lumberjack Match and the two had a classic meeting which Mercury won. Many thought that this was the best match of IWA Wrestlemania 2006. Babu beefed up to wrestle in SNA as Kijishiro Hussein. There, he had many classic battles with the legendary Chris Kaiser. Babu and Sabu have only faced off in singles competition one time and it was in the RCWF. Sabu won the match. A few weeks after the match, Babu and GVD took on Sabu and RVD in one of the most intriguing matchups of the new millennium. The two teams wrestled to a no contest when all hell broke loose and the referee was knocked unconscious. Babu is an avid rap freestyler. Backstage it is common knowledge that Babu and other wrestlers will sometimes partake in rap battles. During the beginning stages of NGPW in 2005, Tad Peters recorded a diss to Babu that he would use for entrance music. Since then the track has been lost with time, but few copies still circulate the web. Babu has never been eliminated from a Man of The Globe Tournament in the 1st Round. It is estimated that Babu has been in over 100 Barbwire Matches since his wrestling debut. Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters